Hearts and Nunchucks
by BubblyShell22
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring Michelangelo and Shinigami. Fourth in the Hearts series.


Hearts and Nunchucks

Chapter 1: Casting a Spell

A/N: So, here's the fourth story in the Hearts series which will feature Mikey and Shinigami since I think they look cute together. I do like Mikey and Renet, too, but she stated that she was too old for him and I think he knew he didn't stand a chance with her. But she will be mentioned at times and may make an appearance or two though not as a rival or anything like that. I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Summary: A collection of one shots featuring Michelangelo and Shinigami. Fourth in the Hearts series.

Mikey always hated being the odd Turtle out.

Sure, he had his own unique style and personality traits, but sometimes he wished he could be more dedicated like Leo or passionate like Raph or even smart like Donnie. He often felt like the dumb one of the group and sometimes felt useless too. Splinter had assured him that he had a place on the team and that he had his own unique way of doing things that was not something to be ashamed of. While those words made Mikey feel better, he sometimes doubted them.

But nothing made him feel worse than seeing his brothers fall in love.

It started with Leo and his crush on Karai. Mikey was happy for him, but at the same time, he couldn't understand why Leo had fallen for their enemy. Granted, things soon changed and she became their official sister, but it had felt weird to Mikey at the time.

Then there was Donnie and April. Again, he was happy for his brainy brother and saw that April brought out a different side to Donnie that was less sciency and more fun. That was always a good thing to have for his brother, and he was glad April was around.

Mikey felt that he and Raph were the odd ones out which didn't make Mikey feel bad until Raph fell for Mona Lisa.

Mona brought out a side of Raph Mikey had only seen when Raph had been talking to his pet turtle, Spike. Mikey tried to be happy for Raph, but he realized after this happened that he was the only Turtle without someone to love. Sure, there had been Renet, but she was too old for him and a Time Mistress who had duties that were important. She had no time for a relationship with anybody.

So Mikey had accepted that perhaps he was the only one who would remain single while his brothers had their true soul mates.

But then he had met Shinigami.

Shini had intrigued Mikey from the first time he met her, and he had felt an instant connection that he had never felt before when he saw her. She was very interesting and laughed at his jokes. She was friends with Karai and often would visit the Lair with her friend. Mikey always looked forward to this and felt that it was awesome whenever she would stop by.

Now Mikey never thought about being the only one who was single. Instead, he felt a kinship with his brothers because now he had someone to love and care about just as they did.

Okay, maybe Shini didn't love him yet, but she still dug him. That had to be a good sign, right?

He smiled as he made his way to where Karai and Shini were living with the Mighty Mutanimals. Slash opened the door and let him in.

"Hey, Mikey, you got time for a skateboard contest?" Mondo Gecko asked him.

"Not today, dude," Mikey answered. "I've got a date."

"Right on!" cheered Mondo. "You totally rock, compadre."

"Thanks," said Mikey.

Shinigami entered wearing her usual witch attire. "I am glad you came, Mikey-san," she said.

"I told you I would be. You ready to go?"

"Yes, I am," she said.

"You kids be good," Karai teased.

"Don't let her stay out too late," Slash added.

"Wait, she has a curfew?"

Slash laughed. "Nah, I'm just messing with you. Have a blast, Mikey."

Mikey grinned and led Shini out of the warehouse and to Murakami's which was where they were having their date.

The blind noodle chef greeted them warmly and Mikey ordered pizza gyoza and some drinks for them.

"I have never heard of this unusual delicacy before," Shinigami commented.

"That's because Murakami-san invented it," Mikey explained. "He did it after we saved his life and he offered to make us a dish. He asked us what our favorite dish was and we said it was pizza so he made pizza gyoza just for us. Pretty cool, huh?"

She nodded. "Yes, that is pretty cool."

"So, how did you become friends with Karai anyway?"

"Well, we met when we were younger and wanted to be friends. Karai taught me ninjutsu and I taught her a bit about being a witch. Shredder wasn't happy we were friends, but Karai kept on seeing me until she left for Japan. After time passed, Karai wrote to me and asked me to come to America to be with her and help rebuild the Foot. That is when she told me what had happened to her and the truth about who her father really was."

"Yeah, that tale is pretty messed up," Mikey said. "But Karai is an awesome sister."

"Yes, I can see she is happier now that she is with her true family," Shini replied.

"I think it's pretty cool that I found you, Shini. Now I don't have to feel like the odd Turtle out when it comes to a romance."

She laughed. "I suppose that is a good thing."

"It is," Mikey confirmed. "I always felt that I was the one who didn't quite belong while everyone else was happy. Sure, there was Renet, but she's a time mistress and there's no way I can be with her the way I can be with you. There's just something there and I can feel it. Can you feel it too?"

"Not like you can," she confessed. "However, I am open to seeing how things go with you and what happens next with us."

Mikey's blue eyes lit up at her words. "That's all I ask."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek which made him really happy.

Once their food was done, Mikey walked her back to the Mutanimals' headquarters. He stood outside the door and shifted a bit awkwardly. In all the movies he had seen, this was the part where the guy kisses the girl goodnight. Should he just go for it or did he have to ask her permission first? Man, he wished he could have asked one of his brothers about this type of stuff.

Shinigami seemed to sense what he was thinking. "I see you are waiting for something," she noted.

"Yeah, usually this is the part where the guy kisses the girl goodnight," he answered. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

She giggled. "Not at all," she answered.

Taking that as his cue, Mikey cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. It was definitely awkward and not what he had imagined, but it was still nice for him. They pulled back and looked at each other.

"That was very nice," Shinigami commented. "You are a good kisser, Michelangelo."

Mikey blushed. "Thanks," he said. "You want me to walk you in?"

"No, I can go in on my own. Thank you for tonight though. It was very nice."

"You're welcome," he said.

She smiled and winked at him. "See you later."

"Yeah, later," he echoed as he watched her walk into headquarters and shut the door.

After she was gone, he smiled as he made his way home. He had just had his first kiss! His first instinct was to brag to his brothers about it and see their reactions, but part of him decided it would be best to just wait and see where things went. This was something he had to keep to himself.

He gave a little flip for joy. "She kissed me!" he yelled. "Booyakasha!"

22222

Shinigami entered headquarters with a smile on her face. The night had gone better than she had hoped for and she was happy that she and Michelangelo were hitting it off so well. She had to smile at his awkwardness about kissing her and thought it was adorable.

"Have a good time tonight?" Karai asked her friend.

Shinigami nodded. "Yes, it was a very nice date," she answered.

Karai leaned her body up against one of the video game consoles. "So, do you like him?"

"I do," her friend admitted.

"Great. I just hope it lasts for you."

"And I hope this thing between you and Leonardo lasts as well. You can see that he cares for you."

"He does," Karai said softly. "And I think you bring out the best in Mikey."

"You mean he was not the best before?" Shinigami asked her.

"No, he's always been great. It's just that he seems like he belongs now that he has you. He once told me that he felt awful that he couldn't find love like his brothers had. You've given him that, Shini, and I can't thank you enough for it. Just make sure you don't hurt him like I've hurt Leo in the past."

"I will never do that, Karai," she replied. "And you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened with Leonardo. It is in the past and you were not yourself for a long time. If he can forgive you, then you need to forgive yourself."

"You're right," Karai conceded. "I've spent too much time beating myself up for things beyond my control. It's time for me to move on and truly be happy."

"That's the spirit," Shini said.

Back in her room, Shinigami reflected on her time with Mikey and how it made her feel. He certainly was a kind soul and had a lot of compassion. He deserved someone who could make him happy and Shinigami hoped that in time she would be that one. With that last thought in her head, she fell asleep.

A/N: So that's the end of the first chapter. I love writing this whole series and can't wait to add more to these stories as time and inspiration permits. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
